


Mini flea

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nicknames, Raijin Days, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: One of Shinras' experiments went wrong - given to that, Shizuo has to take care of a 16 years old Izaya while dealing with the memories of how they fell in love with each other as well.





	1. Chapter 1

When he got Shinra’s text, Shizuo had already known that something was really wrong. The message was written with such enthusiasm that was equal with a catastrophe. Shizuo had no idea what his friend had done this time, but he did not want to find it out either. It would only cause him trouble. 

However, because of the fact that Shinra was one of his friends, he cloud not let him down. He knew that most likely he did not think straight when he pressed the doorbell, but it was too late to back down.

”Shizuo-kun!” Shinra greeted him with a smile reached from ear to ear. Shizuo felt a shiver running down on his spine. ”Please, come in!”

”I do not want to,” Shizuo mumbled to himself, but stepped in anyways. ”What have you done this time?” He asked suspiciously, stopping in the entrance. He did not want to go further inside before knowing how big the danger was.

”Well, you see-” Shinra started when a voice interrupted them – and made Shizuo’s eyebrow twitch.

”Who is that, Shinra? I told you not to call anyone!” 

Shizuo felt his fists clenching as the footsteps neared them. The door that lead to the living room opened and he was about to roar the well known name, when his voice caught in his throat.

In the door, there was Izaya indeed – only a much younger version of him. Because of the sight of black jeans with a chain in its pocket, the black coat and the red t-shirt, Shizuo felt his chest tighten. However, after a minute of shock, his mouth opened and he said out the first thing that came to his mind.

”Ah! Mini flea!” Everything happened so fast he could not comprehend it. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain and when he looked down, he saw a long, bleeding cut on his chest. ”WHAT THE HELL?!” 

”Me being sixteen again does not mean I can not cut you up, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said on a warning voice – on the voice that made Shizuo’s knees weak as a teenage boy. ”If I think about it, I have already done it once, haven’t I?” Izaya’s tone was questioning, but both of them knew that he remembered to that day just a well as Shizuo did.

”To answer your previous question,” Shinra chirped in with a grin on his lips, ”one of my experiences turned out the wrong way and as you can see, we have a minizaya as a result.”

”Call me that again and I will cut your tongue out, Shinra,” Izaya said, raising up his blade, but in the next moment, it was gone from his hand.

”Kids do not play with sharp weapons,” Shizuo said on a scolding voice, feeling total contentment as he was watching Izaya blush then scowl. ”Anyways, why did you let him have it?” Shizuo asked Shinra, whose shoulders eased in relief because of the blade being taken away from Izaya.

”He has lots of enemies. He had to protect himself somehow.” Shizuo’s stomach twisted – he did not like the idea of a quite defenseless flea. ”Then it occurred to me that maybe you can do it for this day.” Both of their faces morphed into total shock as the adult and child looked at their mutual friend.

”You can not think this seriously, Shinra!” Shizuo said, raising up his hands in defense. 

”You used to love spending time with me while protecting me, Shizu-chan,” Izaya spoke up beside him, earning himself a glare. ”Like when the captain of the football team had a crush on me and I was beside you all day for protection~”

”Shut up, Izaya!” Shizuo felt his ears heat up and would not like to do anything else, than to leave Izaya there in that instant. Shinra stirred up that shit – he should have been the one who solved it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

”Tell me again why I have to wear this thing?” Izaya asked the older man, pointing at the grey hoodie he was wearing under his jacket with its hood on.

In the end, Shizuo said yes to take care of Izaya – which meant that the mini flea would spend the night at his place. Shizuo tried to convince himself that he only did it because Shinra would own him with something, despite knowing that it was not the real reason – he could never know how to lie well after all.

”Just as Shinra said, you have lots of enemies,” Shizuo said, glancing down at Izaya from the corner of his eye. ”You needed some disguise.”

Izaya huffed and turned away. He was aware of that – more than anyone, which, however, did not mean he was not capable of protecting himself. He was ready to retort, but when he turned back and caught Shizu-chan still looking at him, he felt his cheeks heating up.

It was the same look – the look that he saw from up there in those brown eyes seven years ago as the cherry blossoms were falling from the sky. Irritated, but curious at the same time.

Izaya narrowed his eyes which made Shizuo back away a bit. He never really understood Izaya’s sudden mood swings – no matter how long they have known each other. One moment he was only teasing him and in the next he found his chest cut up and bleeding…

”Why are you staring at me like that, Shizu-chan?” The question was asked on a surprisingly quiet tone, but Shizuo felt the storm coming.

”No reason,” he said, taking out his pack of cigarettes of his pocket. He was about to light a stick, but it was snatched out of his hand.

”While I am here, no smoking,” Izaya said, warningly. ”I do not want my body to turn into a worse state because of you.”

”Fuck you, Izaya!” Shizuo blurted out, but when he realized what he had said, he blushed furiously. 

Izaya only smirked up at him and Shizuo had to take some deep breaths to restrain himself from hitting the other. Izaya’s body was more fragile right now. Two sixteen years old fighting against each other was on a totally other level than a fight between an adult and a teenage boy – especially when the adult was Shizuo.

 

The sun was already setting when they walked past a park. Maybe it happened because how much attention Shizuo paid for any kind of enemy – that’s why he could not notice them. The only thing his mind registered was Izaya hiding behind him, grabbing the back of his vest.

”Shizu-chan!” The cheerful voice greeted him as the girl with the two ponytails was running towards him with his sister in tow.

”Fuck!” He muttered, but lifted his hand in greeting eventually. ”Hey, Mairu! What are you two doing here this late?”

”We always went to that ice cream parlor if we got a good mark at school,” Mairu explained, nodding towards the little parlor on the other side of the street, ”and today both of us got a five in math class.”

”Nii-san brought us here,” Kururi spoke up, than frowned. ”Ice cream,” she said, pointing at Mairus’ cheek. She took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped it down.

Shizuo felt the grip tightening on his vest and turned his head tightly. What he did not expect was seeing Izaya with clenched teeth as tears pricked his eyes.

”Thank you, Kuru-nee!” Mairu said, kissing her sister on the cheek, then she turned back to Shizuo. ”I would love to stay and chat a little more but-”

”-tomorrow, school.” Came the finish from the other twin, who grabbed her sister by the wrist, then turned around and walked away, with Mairu waving Shizuo goodbye.

”I used to be the one who did it,” Izaya whispered silently, letting Shizuos’ vest go. ”She always was a messy eater.”

In that moment, Shizuo had to realize that he barely knew anything about Izaya’s past. For him, he was only the annoying flea, who made his life a living hell – nothing else mattered. 

He rubbed the back of his head in shame. The realization that he had never tried to understand Izaya for real hit him full force and for some reason it hurt him. More than all those cuts Izaya had given him through the years.

”After you had turned back… you can tell me about them… if you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya scrunched his nose as he glared at the instant noodles in front of him. He knew that Shizu-chan was a brute, but him only having instant noodles and milk at home was far beyond his expectations.

”Why are you staring at that as if the food is your greatest enemy? You said you were hungry, didn’t you?” Shizuo asked, sitting beside him on the couch with a cup of vanilla pudding in his hand – oh yeah, Izaya left vanilla pudding out.

”When you said that we would have dinner at your place, I did not expect well – this,” Izaya complained, looking up at Shizuo. ”I thought you would order takeout from Russia Sushi or something!”

”Not everyone has lots of money to eat expensive food all week,” Shizuo grumbled. ”When was the last time you cooked a meal for yourself, flea?”

Izaya had to realize that he really did not know. He was not an expert in the kitchen and was only being able to cook basic dishes – soups, curry and stew. After his sisters had left him and started living on their own, Izaya did not see why he should have cooked for himself instead of going to comfortable restaurants and eating delicious food.

Izaya let out a frustrated noise with his eyebrows frowned He hated when he was not right about something. It made him uncomfortable and someone who had a life like him could not let themselves feeling like that – it kept their attention occupied, which was equal with death. 

”You always had that wrinkle between your eyebrows whenever you did not understand something,” Shizuo commented, poking said area with one of his fingers. Izaya blushed and clasped his hand there, making Shizuo laughing out loud.

”Well, excuse me, but you were the one who kissed me with the reason ”you looked irritating with that fucking wrinkle of yours” during a studying session in the library!” Izaya retorted and Shizuo blushed. ”I had no idea that helplessness was one of your kinks from such a young age, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo wanted to hide his face into his hands. Bringing their first kiss up was something he did not expect to happen – though, that day could be called the day of surprises. He still felt the softness of Izaya’s lips and still remembered the shocked look in his eyes. It was one of his most rushed decisions – however, he could not say he regretted it.

”We already had not tried to kill each other that much around that time,” he mumbled, earning a puzzled look from Izaya. ”Nothing,” he said, waving his hand dismissively, then saw how the younger boy blinked sleepily.

”I am not sleepy!” Izaya said, seeing the other opening his mouth. Shizuo did not answer, only stood up and threw Izaya over his shoulder. ”Shizu-chan!” Izaya yelped, looking over his own shoulder.

”You had a rough day,” Shizuo stated as he opened his bedroom door with his foot. He put Izaya down to his bed, then felt his lips turning up into a smirk. ”Kids need more sleep than adults anyway.”

 

It was around 1 AM when Shizuo heard his bedroom door creak open. He was lying on the couch, trying to fall asleep – which trying was totally in vain. The adrenalin of the day was still running through his veins and it did not seem like it would stop anytime soon.

He felt as his cover was lifted up and a smaller body slipping beside him. He pretended to ignore his face heating up as Izaya hugged him around the middle and snuggled up to him. Hah, he never would have thought that Izaya could be so clingy at night. He raised up his arms and hugged him back.

”This reminds me of when we cuddled for the first time. You were just like this stiff,” Izaya said sleepily and a laugh rumbled up from Shizuo’s chest.

”Yeah, when you lay down to my futon on that roadtrip in our second year,” Shizuo said, turning his head towards the ceiling. ”According to Shinra, it was totally intentional, but I knew he was only joking.”

”It was,” Izaya mumbled, but by the time Shizuo snapped his head towards him, he was already asleep again.

For some minutes, Shizuo only looked at him and thought about how far they had come. From wanting to kill each other to the awkward times they spent together at summer festivals or at Christmas parties held at Shinra’s place. From learning together, with Izaya trying to find every opportunity to tease him because of his lack of knowledge about something to those sloppy kisses on the roof or behind the gym-

Shizuo sighed deeply and ran his fingers through Izayas’ hair, who burrowed his face into his chest as an answer. Shizuo let out a little chuckle and kissed him on his forehead. When he closed his eyes, he decided that he would try to organize some real dates between their usual chases as well.


End file.
